Guns & Roses
by Anime Blood Fan
Summary: Zelda King an African American woman moved to Miami, Florida by the wishes of her dying grandmother. She soon catches the eye of Tony Montana; Zelda seems like a regular hardworking eighteen years old but what if there was something more to her? With her dark past will she be able to fall in love with him? TM/OC


First I would like to thank Pearl's Beauty for letting me do this story and 0odinary for editing it giving me good ideas for my story thanks girls!

* * *

Love, It's what humans strive for throughout their life.

Love can turn the smartest person dumb.

Love can turn the bravest person into a coward.

Love can turn the nicest woman into a bitch.

What I'm trying to get across here is that love can change a person into something there not. And, that's what I'm here to tell you about, my story how I went through my journey of finding who I am and what I would do to protect the people I love.

It all started when I first met Tony Montana.

So sit tight and let's rock for a while.

* * *

** 1983 **

Zelda was weary of moving to Miami, Florida not because of the violence in the streets there, she was used to that, living in Bedstuy Brooklyn, New York. She was more worried about going to an unfamiliar place without her homegirls to watch her back. The reason she even agreed to go to Miami was because of her grandmother.

_ Zelda walked into grandmother's two bedroom apartment tired after long day at school and work as a waitress. Unlike other eighteen year olds Zelda took her education seriously being in senior year in high school, she was saving up and hoping to afford to get into college. Brushing her long, curly black hair out her face as she went to check up on her grandmother who was in the living room, as usual watching her soap opera, "Come over here we need to talk." Her grandmother said in her usual hoarse voice from smoking for years._

_ Zelda let out a sigh wanting nothing more than take a shower and go to sleep. She sank into the worn out leather couch next to her. Zelda's grandmother took her in at the age of six when her mother was murdered by her ex-boyfriend and having her father run out on them when her mother was pregnant she didn't have anyone who would willingly take her in except her grandma on her mother's side. Zelda was brought out of her musing when her grandma cleared her throat._

_"I have lung cancer the doctors said it was too late to treat. I'm dying. I won't be able to take care of you. You will be moving in with your uncle in Miami." Her grandma said getting straight to the point._

_"W-what?" Zelda asked shocked_

_ Her grandmother didn't say anything just letting it sink in. She always knew her grandmother wasn't in good health but she didn't think she would die. She didn't know what she would do without her. She was all she had left after she witnessed her mother get murdered. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt the walls were closing around her. She snapped out of it when she felt her grandmother shaking her trying to stop her from hyperventilating._

_"I won't have anyone left if you leave. Grandpa is dead too." She said in a choked whisper_

_"That's why you will move In with your uncle. He will take of you." Her grandmother said softly as she hugged her tightly._

_"But once you leave you have to promise me something." Her grandmother said sternly._

_"Anything" Zelda said almost tiredly_

_"When you get there don't get mixed up in anything dangerous understand?" _

_"Yes, I promise."_

It's been three months since Zelda moved in with her uncle; she got a job as a waitress in a fancy Italian restaurant and a job at a car garage. It's been awkward living with her uncle in his four bedroom two story house especially since she didn't even know about having an uncle until moving in with him. With him always focusing on his job and with her either studying or at work, there really wasn't time for 'family bonding time'. Zelda didn't know what her uncle did for a living and honestly she didn't care as long as the bills were paid and she didn't get arrested or killed. But lately Michael (uncle) been on edge and would keep looking out the window and pacing around the house. When she asked what was wrong, he would ignore her and she eventually did the same to him.

Until one night a loud banging on the front door woke her up. She stumbled out of in nothing but an oversized basketball jersey and some black tights. She walked to her bedroom while grabbing the baseball next to the door of her bedroom even though she was half a sleep she registered whoever it was that knocking on the door like they were the fucking police had to be trouble.

"Coming" she yelled as the banging got louder.

Her uncle flashed from his seat to stop her from answering the door but it was too late she already turned the handle. When she opened the door she was greeted by a Cuban man with a scar on his face dressed nicely in a suit with a Cuban cigar in his mouth with two men behind him dressed similarly. Zelda glared hard at the man standing in the doorway thoroughly pissed off that someone woke her up especially since she has to go to school in the morning and she only has three hours until the time she has to get up.

"Who the fuck are you, and what do you want?" she said with a heavy attitude in her voice.

Michael gulped thinking he was going to kill his niece where she stood, but he just stared at her.

Tony smirked and said with a thick Cuban accent "Does Michael King live here, chica?"

Zelda frowned" Whatcha' want with my uncle?" she said her words slurred little bit with being half asleep and all.

"Talk, I just want to talk to him. We're friends. Old friends and I feel like he's been avoiding me. I want our friendship to be as strong as it was before," he said

Zelda stood there and looking at him with half lidded eyes not believing a word that came out of his mouth. She looked him up and down from how he looked he seemed to be a drug dealer. _Eh, not my problem s_he thought.

"Uncle Mike" she called

Michael meekly walked over. He felt secure with his gun tucked into the back of his jeans. "Tony" he said with a fake laugh "Thank you, Zelda" he said while patting her head.

"Yeah whatever" she grumbled still trying not to fall asleep right then and there.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your beautiful niece, Michael?" asked Tony still not taking his eyes off of Zelda.

"Of course" Michael said hesitantly wanting nothing more to punch his face in. Just because he's not close to his niece doesn't mean that isn't his baby sister's daughter. "Tony this is my niece, Zelda King, and Zee this is Tony Montana."

Zee didn't like how her uncle said his name like he was an important person you must respect, but _what was so special about a random drug dealer,_ she thought. Tony on the other hand, grinned widely through his cigar. He wondered what she looks like without her clothes on. _She is beautiful_ Tony thought. She had long curly black hair, slightly slanted chocolate brown eyes with two band aids under her right eye, curvy figure, c-cup breast, soft looking light brown skin, full lips and 4"8 in height so she was very short. Zelda wrinkled her nose as Tony puffed his cigar.

"Zelda" he repeated "such a beautiful name" he said kissing her hand.

She snatched her hand back quickly as if it was set on fire. "Thanks" she muttered.

She yawned loudly while staring into space. Michael seeing that she's going fall asleep any moment sighed and said "Everything is fine go back to bed."

She nodded and turned around and walked back to her room while dragging the baseball bat along with her not noticing that That Tony staring at her ass as she left. As soon as her door clicked shut Michael turned around to face Tony he started to think about how he got in this situation.

_ "Shit!" said Michael as he got off his plane as they arrived in a private airway. He could hear the police sirens behind him. "Michael, what the fuck are we going to do? The fucking kilo is in there! If boss finds out he going to fucking kill us!" Andy said shakily._

_"Shut the fuck up man!" Michael said angrily "stop pissing your pants." He heard the police sirens get louder "fuck this shit I'm outta here" he said running toward the swampy woods._

_"Wait for me!" cried Andy._

_ Michael ignored him as he ran past bushes and branches. He jumped as he heard animal's scurry around. He prayed he wouldn't run into a dangerous animal because if Tony Montana didn't kill him, a wild animal surely would. _

"What? You're not going to offer us a drink or something?" Tony said while stepping inside Michael's house with Ernie and Manny, not waiting for an invitation. Michael nodded with a blank look on his hiding his fear and went into the kitchen grabbed a couple of glasses and some vodka.

When he got back, they were staring at a picture. With Michael worrying when Tony was going to come for him he didn't notice that Zelda put up her own pictures up. In the picture it showed Zelda wearing baggy men's clothing holding 40 oz. of beer Zelda in front of two people that looked to be relatives with her usual hyper smile while sticking her tongue out and lifting up her middle finger. Michael handed each of them a glass while wondering how the hell he didn't notice that picture.

"Thanks Michael." Tony said "Oh, and you can put your gun on the table. You won't be needing that." Michael felt himself start to sweat but he kept his blank expression while he put his gun on the table.

" When you first started to work for me, I told I don't want to be fucked with. You know I almost went to jail because they suspected that I was in charge of the drugs being carried in_ your_ plane? Good thing I have my lawyer. And since I'm so nice I got rid of yours and Andy's charges too."

Michael let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks" he said.

"Don't fucking thank me. You still owe me," he said loudly.

"What. The. Fuck. Is wrong with you people? Can't a bitch get some sleep around here? Damn!" they heard Zelda yell from upstairs.

"Sorry" Michael called.

"She sure has a mouth on her." _And an ass too. _"Now as I was saying you still owe me." Tony said

"Of course! I'll give you anything. What do you want?" Michael said urgently.

"Now we're getting somewhere! Your niece is beautiful, Michael." He said, while looking at the picture.

"What do you want with her?" he said nervously "She has nothing to do with this."

"And yet she does." He said almost growlingly.

"Please not her, Tony. She's only eighteen, her grandmother put me under her care and if she finds out I put her in danger she'll send my sister (Zelda's aunt) here and she will kill me, _literally_." He said in a panic.

"You said I can have anything and _she_ is what I want." He said firmly.

Michael looked at him like he was crazy. "I can't promise you this. I literally can't promise you this; she will not agree to this without a fight." He said frantically.

"If you're worried about her living a life suffering by my side, don't. I assure you if we ever get serious, I will take good care of her. And might I remind you that if you fucking betray me again, everyone including Zelda will suffer for it."

"No, don't hurt her." He said with a sigh running a hand through his hair, which was tangled from not picking through it, thinking quickly. "She's not another one of your play toys."

Tony cracked his knuckles, one of his old habits. "I'm feeling extra nice today so I'm gonna give you a choice. You can hand the little chica over," He nodded his head at Manny and Ernie. "Or we could just take her. You choose."

"Zelda's my family. I'm not letting her get in to your bullshit!" He leaped for his gun on the table and pointed it at Tony's chest. Tony lets out a chuckle as if he was five year old throwing a tantrum.

"We all know that you're too much of a pussy to pull the trigger." His grip on the gun fumbled and he started to sweat nervously. Tony stepped up to him and wrenched the gun out of his hand. "I'll give yah three days. Talk to her. Tell her about what a wonderful man Tony is, eh? I don't play funny business. Call the cops or try to go and hide and you're done. Let's go boys." And just like that, they were out the front door as if they had never come in the first place.

"Damn."

And all he could think at that moment was _Monica (Zelda's aunt, Michael's sister) going to kill me!_

* * *

Zelda King on my profile

First time writing a fan fiction, I need constructive criticism. I will be writing a lot of fan fictions and most of my oc's will be African American. Why? Because I've read a lot of stories and fan fictions and never saw a fan fiction that isn't based off of celebrities where a African American is the lead character, and when the character is black in a original story they either talk so much 'slang' that you don't know what they're saying or they're either saying nigga so much that I get annoyed and stop reading it. I mean that is giving black people a bad look how they're writing I'm not saying their badly written I'm just saying I don't like they have them talking and I'm not going to lie and say the word nigga doesn't come out of my mouth it does but rarely.

also i wont be updating regularly because i get distracted easily almost finished with the second chapter though.

Also, I need someone to write lemons (smut) in this story. I mean i can write one but i get really embarrassed. Whoever writes it will get credit for it just PM me!

Published: 1/23/14

HOMEBOY, HOMEGIRL – pronoun, noun comrade, companion, guys and girls from the neighborhood

Disclaimer: I'm only writing this once I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE OR THE CHARACTERS OF SCARFACE THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE MY OCS


End file.
